Let's Find the Traitor
by OuR-ArtificiaL-WorlD
Summary: "I never knew we were playing find the traitor," she said choking the sobs hiding her face in his chest. "We both didn't know," he replied trying to hide his silent tears stroking her hair, looking out the window seeing the calming clouds. Who know they were accused of being the traitors, and by the traitors themselves. (sucky summary, I know.)
1. Chapter 1

_I dont understand_

Tears dropped down Mikans bruised face as blood joined the salty tears dropping on the grass slowly, like her pain, emotionally and physically.

_What happened?_

**_WHY WOULD ANYONE LOVE YOU!?_**

**_GO DIE!_**

**_YOU LIED!_**

_Oh yeah..._

The brunette stiffed a laughed remembering the scenes play in her head.

The bump in my head my must of done some damage to my memory.

_But I still remember him._

_Natsume_

She could barley pick up her arm and when she did she flinched.

_Must of been so much of a beating I passed out._

Her arm reached to her head and flinched.

_Man what did they use a shovel?_

_I need to get up._

_I need someone to help me up really._

_Someone._

_Help me._

* * *

-PAST AND STUFF :I-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"I'M LATE!"

that was the normal Mikan Sakura morning in Gakuen Alice.

She stayed up all night to excited for today, her uncle yesterday told her that her cousin was coming back from Europe, she hadn't seen him for a year and he was finally coming back. She was kept even jumping in the middle of her running while she was running to class just thinking about it.

She slid open the door as fast as she could to see a blonde teacher wearing pink all over looking her way.

"GOMEN NE NARUMI-SENSEI" The 12 year old said bowing as she was panting at the same time.

"Aaaaah~ Mikan-chan another tardy? How many are you gonna get this year?!" He softly scolded softly at the child.

"GOMEN!" She repeated again, bowing now a 90 degree angle.

Narumi looked in amazement then shook his head and sighed.

"All right I'll let you off the hook this time Mikan-chan~ next time is a trip to the office!" He said sternly having a Mikan nod viciously, and with that he let the child go to her seat with her proper 'ARIGATO' in the end as always.

"Oi Polka." Mikan turned her head to the raven head boy that spoke that nickname that only the two got, and smiled brightly.

"Morning Natsume!" She said brightly as she sat next to him.

After a month or two of Hotaru and Ruka convincing Natsume to ask Mikan out, even though it already did seem that the two were at it, but despite Mikan's airheadedness Nastume was forced to ask her out. Not that he had a problem with that, but he will never say that out loud. He confessed at their cherry tree. It looked like a manga and everything! The cherry blossom blowing in the wind, it was so romantic. 'Course she said yes!

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts looking at Natsume, he looked like he was waiting for her to reply to something.

"Did you say something Natsume?" She said, you could literately see a mental facepalm from Nastume but he held it in and sighed.

"I said 'do you want to go on a date with me?'" He said with venom in his voice, not seeming to want to repeat it.

_Geez pride or your girlfriend?_ Mikan thought mentally raising her eyebrow but held it in and put a bright smile as a mask.

"Sorry Natsume I have uhhh homework! Yeah homework!", trying to lie, she didn't want Natsume being all over protective and locking her in her own dorm like the last time she got asked out on a date. He literately locked her in there so she could miss the date, he done that several time no matter how stubborn she was. She didn't want to make any mistakes. This was Raku for Christs sake! She HAD to go!

Nastume raised his eyebrow suspiciously "You? You don't even know your multiplication how can you want to do your homework than go on date with me?" Nastume said, looking at Mikan whos eye were covering her bangs.

SKREECH

Gathering all the attention from her class Mikan had stood up and raised her hand, smiling brightly. "Narumi-sensei can I go to the restroom?"

Narumi paused for a second examining this sudden outburst and nodded. "Yes, you may go Mikan-chan"

Mikan walked all the way to the door smiling brightly as she ever would which made people go back to what they were doing, even Natsume put his manga back on his head and went back to sleep. She slammed the door shut and started running to the washroom.

_What makes him think he can insult me like that just anytime he wants?!_ Mikan thought angrily washing her face in the sink.

_Sometimes he can be such a jerk to me! _Mikan clutched the sides of the sink and softly banged her head onto the mirror.

she looked into the mirror and a flash of a girl that looked a few years older with her hair to her waist she only got a glimpse before she jumped back hitting her butt against the floor.

"What was that?" She muttered to herself rubbing her butt as she stood up dusting off the dirt that was on her uniform. "Better start going before it gets creepier in here" Mikan continued, walking out of the bathroom and back to class both Natsume and Mikan didn't talk the rest of the time.

Natsume kept stealing glances at the brunette waiting for her to pester him about useless stuff, but could only see a up-in-the-clouds Mikan daydreaming about something. Not even noticing she didn't even talk to him.

Once class bell rang, Mikan jumped up and ran out of the classroom making everyone wonder what kind of thing she was in a hurry for.

"What do you think baka over there is doing in such a rush?" Hotaru said voicing out everyone's question.

"Polka said she had some homework to do, its probably over-due, that idiot." Nastume said calmly under his manga.

"Then please explain why she was smiling like a maniac when jumping out of the class, I've known Mikan for years and not once was she excited for homework. So tell me Hyuuga what made Mikan lie to you today?" Hotaru said calmly, eying Natsume suspiciously as he took off his manga and sat up straight glaring deadly daggers at Hotaru. Ruka, noticing the deadly atmosphere, stepped in.

"H-How about we just ask her ourselves tomorrow?" Ruka said nervously hoping not to get killed my fireballs and a baka gun. the atmosphere calmed down as you could here a few manga sounds.

'Tch.'

'Hn.'

* * *

***kicks everything in my way* I'M BACK PEEPS O7O**

**Dont look at me like that~**

**You: What a MikanxOc fanfic ARE YOU CRAZY!?**

**Hey honestly I cant ship Mikan with a guy who has pride~ Its just hard for me =3=**

**I'm just saying Pride!Natsume is a dick and I cant STAND him and almost every MxN fanfic I read Its Him**

**My reaction: Oh this seems like a good fanfi- oh. Its Pride!Natsume e.e**

**I DONT UNDERSTAND PEOPLE AND PRIDE, IF PEOPLE FLUSHED THAT DOWN THE TOILET EVERYONE WOULD HAVE A BETTER LIFE, JUST SAYIN'.**

**So thats why my Oc will be one of those people uwu...kinda IDK I HAVENT EVEN FIGURED OUT HIS NAME SHUT UP IDK XDD**

**ARTIFICIAL OUT!1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RUN RUN RUN RUN LIKE A BAUSS LIKE A BAUSS *running from raging reviewers and favorites as they throw bricks and poisonous roses***

**OAO' I UPDATED STOP GETTING MAD I SAID IN MY PROFILE I WAS A TROLLER WITH STUFF DIDN'T I!?**

***looks* I did, BUT YOU DONT CARE**

***keeps running* **

* * *

Mikan almost jumped in excitement when she was running out of her classroom. She took out her phone chuckling and smiling at the text that was given to her yesterday.

'Lets meet at central town tomorrow! Right after your classes are done of course~ I'll see you later, my date~ XD

-Love your special person, Raku~ ;3'

Thoughts kept running through her mind, as her feet were as well before she noticed she bumped into someone. Both of them falling on their bottoms.

"Ow! Mikan? Why are you in a hurry?" The sandy haired figure question as he opened his eyes to see the brunette on the floor in front of him.

"Ah Koko! Sorry I-I'm uuuuh" Mikan stammered on the floor not sure what to say, if she told Koko about Raku he might tell Natsume, and she started forgetting the last excuse she made and tried making a new excuses. Koko sat up smiling at her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and pushed her to the exit grinning.

"Have fun with your cousin! And don't worry I wont tell Natsume!" He chuckled before he walked off to the other direction to where her classroom was.

Sometimes she was glad Koko could read minds, she smiled softly at the thought. Her eyes wandered to the clock as her eyes widened.

'Oh no! I'm late!' She thought panicking and zoomed out to the exit and to the bus to Central Town.

But once she ran out of the building someone seemed to pick up a black object on the floor.

"What's a phone doing on the ground like this?" The figure examined it looking at the skin of the phone, it said Mikan. "Mikan? That clumsy weirdo." The figure said to themselves smiling. "A message?" They continued as they read it. Their eyes widened dropping the phone, it not breaking thankfully.

"Is Mikan...cheating?" They said to them selves grabbing the phone before anyone saw and ran to the opposite direction where Mikan went, to the dorms.

* * *

"Raku!" The brunette started to yell to the black haired figure a few yards away from her waving to get his attention even though his back was showing only.

The black haired man turned around to show brown eyes looking at brown eyes, they both had the same eyes. Mikan finally got to the black haired boy, panting. The boy crossed his arms crossing grinning at the girl watching her panting. "Your late" He replied in a playful tone.

"Shut it~" The girl whined still panting. "Jin-Jin wouldn't shut up even after the bell rang" She continued. He laughed and grabbed her hand lifting her up to see her eyes as they shined bringing her into a tight yet comforting hug. Mikan was quite surprised of this at first but returned the hug almost immediate.

"I missed you brat." Mikan laughed "I missed you too, R'aho'" She replied. He let her go and karate chopped her head with and annoyed face but still with a smile.

"Baka, you should know how to call you cousin his name," he lectured the girl as she covered the bump that was on her head, in pain and chibi tears in her eyes. "goooomen nee~" she said in pain.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand again, to her surprise. "Lets go on that date we said we went on." He said with a smile and a wink. Mikan smiled brightly accepting his hand smiling brightly and ran to his side. "lets!" she said cheerfully, as they walked to wherever.

To the people that passed by them they looked like a couple unknown to them that they were cousins, but they didnt know that. Their Uncle told them to keep it a secret for purposes that were unessacry, they listened but honestly didnt know why it was such a big deal.

but neither of them thought it was a big deal being super close to each other.

'I mean its just holding each others hands whats the problem?' both of them thought smiling at each other entering a shop. 'I do this with Hotaru all the time I don't think Natsume would mind its not like I'm kissing him' Mikan thought, smiling as she was talking to Raku and the same time.

"Hey Mikan lets go into that photo booth" Raku said pointing a box with a curtain. "But isn't it for couples? People will have it mixed up." she said worriedly, she didn't want people accusing her for cheating on her boyfriend.

Raku just smiled, "Mikan don't worry, even if they do their your friends. You can always explain to them that it wasn't like that."

Mikan look at him with an unamused look. He raised his arms in a surrendering stance, "fine fine~ I understand, wouldn't want your man having a fit~" He said teasing her.

He took out a camera with a evil glint in his eyes, smirking. "But that's not gonna stop me from taking a few pictures of my smaller cousin"

"You wouldn't dare! You know I look horrible in photos." She replied pouting.

Raku looked at her blinking kinda surprised "man, that Hyuuga guy must like to drop your self-esteem. Whatever!"

_'click!'_

Mikan blinked as he was holding a camera out of no where.

"Jerk!"

**\\(O7O)/-\\(^O^)/-\\(OvO)/**

'time really does fly' Mikan thought to herself looking at her watch, it was 9 p.m. walking to herself to the dorms. Raku insisted on taking her, but she argued her way into going alone. It may have been rare to see her cousin but she liked to stroll around in the night to her dorm. They said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways.

Mikan was smiling holding a box a holowans her cousin bought her before she could eating some happily.

...

Mikan turned around almost immediately feeling a stare on her. After a while she shrugged and continued her way into the dorms.

Little did she know that there would be more than stares tomorrow.

* * *

**This chapter is short I know.**

**DONT HATE ME**

**IM SORRY I JUST WANT THIS STORY TO START SO BADLY~**

**ALSO DONT WORRY KOKO WILL GT SOME MORE WRITING TIME *winking for foreshadowing***

**Yes he will be apart of this.**

**Just you wait.**

**Oc stories x Mikan get reviewed a lot.**

**I've noticed**

**plus my favorite couples are Mikan x Oc**

**CAUSE DAMN ITS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL**

**AND THEN KOKO GETS A OC**

**CAUSE SUMIRE IS A JERK AS WELL**

**IT JUST**

**MY GAWD**

**I also like Koko x Mikan**

**Cause damn.**

**But no**

**this is Mikan x Oc**


End file.
